Cooper Daniels
Cooper Daniels is one of Ben's allies. He is the grandson of one of Max's Plumber friends. Powers and Abilities Cooper is a technopath, able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien at will. He can telekinetically disassemble and reassemble any technology as well as telepathically interface and communicate with machines to analyze and gather information. While using these abilities, his eye color would turn into a bluish color with a robotic-like print on them to show his connection to technology. While unknown to what degree, after his growth spurt, Cooper is strong enough to plow through a wall. History Original Series Cooper first appeared in the two part episode Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10. A Plumber friend of Grandpa Max's and Cooper's grandfather asked him to pick Cooper up from summer camp. He later proved critical to stopping the Negative 10, saving Ben at Fort Knox, to upgrading the Rust Bucket, and reactivating the Mt. Rushmore base defenses. He was put under Sublimino's control and remained unconscious for the rest of the episode. Alien Force In Undercover, Cooper returned, having met Kevin on a prior occasion. Kevin suggested recruiting him to repair a teleportation device. When they arrived at his lab they found it ransacked and Cooper missing. Cooper left a message showing him being captured by DNAlien's. When they arrived at Los Soledad they discovered that Cooper's technopathic abilities were used to make a powerful energy source, a large cloaking device and were being used to build the arch. With Cooper's help the cloaking device is destroyed and a trucker spots the chaos who alerts the police. In War Of The Worlds, Cooper is recruited in a last stand attack on Los Soledad he uses his abilities to free Darkstar, and create a weaponized robotic suit to fight the DNAliens and later lasers that turn DNAliens back to normal. After the chaos is over Cooper joins Manny, Pierce, Alan and Helen as pupils under Grandpa Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Cooper tried to stop Vilgax with his suit and failed. Ultimate Alien Cooper returns in Absolute Power: Part 2, where he gained a growth spurt and now is tall and built, a similar shape as Kevin, being different from when he was short and chubby. He retains his big crush on Gwen, but Gwen is focused on saving Kevin. He agrees to Darkstar's plan to create a device to power the Dominus Librium to revert Ultimate Kevin. When he approaches Los Soledad, Darkstar reminds Cooper that the area is an abandoned military base, and realizes that the area would obviously be filled with weapons, though they are no match for Ultimate Kevin. Cooper later tries to attack Ultimate Kevin in retaliation for attacking Gwen, though Ultimate Kevin outmatches him and tries to kill him though he is saved by Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo whispers something to Cooper. After Ben prevented Michael Morningstar's reappearance, he explains that he knew Darkstar's plan all along and told Cooper to build a mechanism to prevent Darkstar from gaining the power if he were to absorb the Dominus Librium, which he did. Afterwards, Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek. He then witnesses, much to his chagrin, Gwen and Kevin sharing a passionate kiss on the lips. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Cooper is seen in a Plumber suit, telling Max Tennyson that Area 51 is gone and nothing was left but a giant hole. He also told him that whatever the Air Force had learned, they would never tell him. He added that no one knows technology like him and he had never seen anything like that. Later, when Max, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrived, he sees Gwen and stares at her while smiling. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Undercover'' (first re-appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' Video Games Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks Cooper was outwitted into helping Albedo make an energy core for Vilgax by extracting energy from a supply of Taydenite on Mor'O'tesi. He directed the team to the energy core and helped Kevin and Gwen to find Ben after he defeated Albedo. Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Cooper is hypnotized by Psyphon to lure Ben to fight him in Tokyo. He then becomes the boss in Tokyo. Ben destroys a piece of Potis Altiare to save him. After the battle, Ben brings Cooper to Kevin's jet. Ben gets Gwen to teleport him home to rally the other Plumbers' Helpers against Evil Way Big. He tries to kiss Gwen, but Kevin does not allow him. On the DS Version, Ben encounters him at the Research Lab in Venezuela. Trivia * Cooper is the only Plumber's Helpers member that did not appear in Above and Beyond. ** According to Dwayne McDuffie, Cooper was absent because his powers would have revealed the true nature of the satellite and the reason why they were brought there. * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Cooper is a mutant.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/432956268387256058 References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutants Category:Original Series Characters Category:Gwen's love interests Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters